1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for controlling the flow of fluid between a subterranean reservoir and a base pipe, and includes a method for killing production fluid flow in a subterranean well by blocking the flow of production fluid into the base pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, to prevent uneven rate of fluid flow from multiple zones of a well into a production string (e.g., into a production tubing via a sand screen assembly), one or more inflow control devices (“ICD” or “ICDs”) may be employed to appropriately choke, restrict, or open communication between the well annulus and the production string at each zone. In this way, the reservoir fluids obtain equal or nearly equal radial inflow rate. One system for achieving such results is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0118296, which is incorporated herein by reference. Another system for achieving such results is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0048942 (“the '942 application.”), which is also incorporated herein by reference.
In well operations, it may at times become necessary not only to “kill” the well or otherwise shutoff production inflow into the production string, but also to reestablish the inflow of production fluid into the production string at a later time. It may also be necessary to control the injection of fluids from the production string into the formation. These novel results are realized by the method of the present invention.